


The War Has Changed Me So

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was camping, and feeling angsty, and this popped out.<br/>Enjoy the melencholy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Has Changed Me So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyress98](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skyress98).



We have the bombing runs come through every night  
But its really just the wind  
I can hear the shotguns blare  
It's just a chip from the tree  
The tanks backfire sporadically  
Just a deer making presence known  
The war has changed me so  
Simple pleasures take new meaning  
A sniper? A glitch mouse.

My best friend asleep  
I see energon on his chest  
But it's really in my mind.  
The war has changed me so  
Simple pleasures take new meaning  
I can't even camp with my creation  
Without dragging up my past

I'm turning hollow inside  
Each remembrance tears my spark anew  
I pray dear lord, this stops one orn  
That one orn soon my past will stay past  
And my memories remembered, not controlling  
Keep past demons in the past  
Or let them go to rest  
Or let me.


End file.
